Forever Charmed In Storybrooke
by EvilRegalTweeba18
Summary: This is just a family fan made crossover story of Charmed and Once Upon A Time. The sisters say a spell to try to vanquish Zankou but the spell back fires and send all three sisters plus Zankou to Storybrooke. The sisters learn they're not strong enough to vanquish Zankou but with the help of Emma Swan and Regina Mills, they have enough power. I hope you enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

Paige, Piper and Phoebe appears in orbs in the Halliwell manner attic all together. All 3 holding hands. Paige used her powers to orb them.

"Incoming!" yelled Paige as they appeared.

A high up level demon appeared in orbs of fire in a blink of an eye facing the Charmed Ones. As he fully appeared, he put his hand up and formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at the sisters. Piper immediately put up both her hands and froze the fireball in the air.

Phoebe used her empath power to deflect the demons power and threw the frozen fireball right back at the demon. The demon began to burn from the fireball but only for a few seconds. Then the fire went out and the demon still stood.

"You really think a fireball can vanquish me? Your gonna have to do better then that!" said the Demon as he laughed.

This demon was wearing all black and his name was Zankou. He was the sources right hand man. A few demons from the underworld had unleashed him from the prison that the source had put him in. The source had trapped him in a prison from him being too powerful. The source didn't want him taking his place as the new source of all evil. Now that the source had been vanished by the sisters, demons from the underworld searched for a new leader and thought Zankou could be it. The Charmed Ones knew Zankou was powerful but they never knew how powerful yet. The elders had warned them about him being released from his prison just the other day but they weren't fully prepared for a fight with him just yet. According to the Book Of Shadows, only the Charmed Ones can vanquish him.

The sisters had the spell ready for Zankou's vanquish and right before he could throw his next move at them, they started saying the vanquishing spell.

"From ancient time the power it came, for all to have but none to remain. Take it now. Show no mercy. Fore this power can no longer be!"

All the sudden the sisters and the demon all blinked into a new looking world. This world looked like a small town in Maine although they could feel the magic there. It felt very different here. They had no idea where they just blinked. But they knew they never been here before.

Zankou looked around in awe and had a curious look on his face.

"Where did you just take us?" he asked the sisters then he blinked away in fire like orbs.

The sisters looked around this town they just appeared in. Piper looked over to the side and saw a sign. The sign read "Welcome to Storybrooke".

"That's a good question. Where the hell are we?" asked Piper to her sisters

"The spell must've back fired somehow and blinked us here. I'll orb us home!" said Paige

Paige took both Phoebe and Pipers hands and tried orbing home. White blue orbs surrounded them. They disappeared but then came right back to where they were.

"What the hell? It won't let me orb out of this place. What the hell is this place?" said Paige

All three sisters looked very confused as they started walking towards to the town from the town line. As they got to a place called Granny's Diner, they walked in the diner. All three sisters saw a blonde sheriff with a red leather jacket come up to them with a black haired woman in a pant suit by her side. Along with a teenage boy not too far behind from both the blonde and the black haired woman.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Asked the blonde hair sheriff

Piper looked at the blonde curiously.

"We were wondering the same exact thing!" said Piper

The blonde had a confused look on her face.

"My name's Emma. Emma Swan. I'm the sheriff here and this here next to me is Regina Mills. She's the Mayor here. We don't get a lot of visitors here in Storybrooke and this teenage boy over behind us is our son!" said the blonde

The sisters looked at the two women for a second without saying a word.

"It's nice to meet you!" said Piper

The three sisters looked around the Diner for a second. They could all three still feel the magic in this town. Almost as if it were ready to be sucked out from underneath them and into them to use for there very own like the Nexus that's in there basement at home.

Piper looked to Phoebe and Paige.

"Can you guys feel that?" asked Piper

"Yes we can!" said Phoebe shaking her head yes slowly

In the blink of an eye, Zankou appeared in the Diner in fire orbs.

"This place. Magic is all around here. I might be able to use it to my advantage. These people, they know about it. I can tell" said Zankou

Emma and Regina looked at the new mystery man that just appeared in the Diner in shock but not the kind of shock a normal person would get for seeing someone just appear like that. But the kind of shock like they'd had just been caught with magic in there world to an unknown pair of 3 women standing in front of them.

"Oh no. I can explain things!" said Emma to the sisters

"No need!" said Piper

Zankou started forming a fireball in his hand again in front of everyone acting as if he was gonna throw it to the sisters. But instead, he smiled and threw the fireball at Regina.

Piper yelled a small "OH" and put up her hands and froze the fireball in the air. The fireball was frozen in mid air right in front of Regina's face. Everyone in the Diner were frozen except them, Zankou and Emma and Regina.

"Guys, those two didn't freeze!" said Piper

Zankou looked at Emma and Regina after Piper said they didn't freeze with curiosity.

"Interesting!" said Zankou

Paige thought fast before the fireball unfroze and put up a hand and said "FIREBALL".

The fireball formed into blue orbs and slowly moved and made its way to Zankou and yet again, Zankou went into flames for a few seconds and then the flames disappeared and he stood there standing with not a scratch on him.

Regina got furious from what she had just witnessed and angrily formed a fireball in her hand.

"Alright who the hell are you people?" asked Regina angrily

Zankou looked at Regina holding a fireball in her hand with even more curiosity.

"Interesting!" said Zankou

Zankou looked back at the sisters for a moment and then back to Regina.

"I will figure out this place but in the meantime, I'm calling a truce. Until next time!" said Zankou and then looked at the sisters one last time before disappearing in fire orbs.

As soon as Zankou was gone, Regina put out the fireball in her hand.

"Alright. Enough games. Who the hell are you people?" asked Regina to the three sisters.

***Notes***

**This is a short chapter because I wanted to see how many people actually like my idea! Let me know if you like it so far and they'll be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Charmed In Storybrooke**

**Chapter 2**

As all three sisters were standing in front of Emma and Regina in Granny's Diner, they knew that something had obviously gone wrong . The spell they had cast to vanquish Zankou somehow lead them all here in a town called Storybrooke. They all heard Regina ask them exactly who there were and they weren't exactly sure on how to tell them.

"I'm Piper and these are my two sisters Paige and Phoebe. Maybe you've heard of us before? We're The Charmed Ones!"

Regina's eyebrows just went up in confusion.

"Okay look, we don't know who you are but we want answers. Now again, who are you and where did you come from?" asked Regina

Piper then looked to her sisters before looking back to Regina and Emma.

"You've never heard of us before? You've never heard of The Charmed Ones? The most powerful trial of good witches to walk the earth? I mean, c'mon." said Piper

Paige and Phoebe looked around the diner once more. Everyone still staring at them.

"Look, maybe we can go somewhere else more private to talk? We will explain more about who we are and you have to tell us who you are and what this place is!" said Phoebe

"And where this place is!" added Piper

Emma and Regina looked around the room and nodded.

"Fine!" said Emma

Emma started to usher the three sisters out the door of Granny's Diner and Emma and Regina followed behind. Henry followed his parents outside the Diner as well although Emma and Regina insisted that he'd go home and let them do there part in finding out who these women are. He was still just a kid no matter how much he wanted to help.

Once Henry was headed home and they were all outside, Emma looked to Regina and asked "Is your vault okay for all of us to talk?"

Regina looked to Emma.

"My vault? Why my vault? You know that's where I keep everything. How can we trust them?"

Piper then got a "are you serious" look on her face.

"You don't know if you can trust us? Well how can we trust you? How do we know you're not a demon? Huh?"

Emma then put up both her hands to tell everyone to calm down.

"Okay look, Regina we have to. Henry can follow us anywhere else except your vault because you can put up a protection spell that doesn't allow anyone in or out except us! It's our safer bet!" said Emma.

Regina then made a pouty face and finally agreed with Emma.

"Follow us!" said Emma

"No wait, I've got a better idea!" said Regina as she put up both hands gand purple smoke appeared everywhere around them. Once the smoke disappeared, they were inside Regina's vault. Emma gave Regina a look and Regina immediately backed herself up.

"What? I gotta play it safe. I don't know these people so I wasn't gonna just show them exactly where my vault was at. This was the safer bet." explained Regina

Emma just smiled softly and said "How smart!" then looked to the three sisters.

"Alright, so you apparently call yourselves The Charmed Ones? Now what exactly is The Charmed Ones and how did you end up here?" asked Emma

"Oh and don't forget to tell us who the hell that guy with the fire power was!" added Regina

Regina put up both hands and then slowly brought them down. The whole vault glowed for a second.

"Okay protection spell is up!" explained Regina

Paige, Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Paige

Immediately Piper started explaining.

"We are The Charmed Ones. We are the most powerful trio of good witches ever to walk the earth as we had said before. We fight demons everyday. Demons that try and kill us to break the power of three."

Emma immediately cut Piper off.

"The power of three? That's all three of you?"

Piper then smiled and looked a little annoyed at the same time.

"Yes the power of three. We become the power of three when we use our magic all together to vanquish demons and that guy in the black who had fire like powers, that was Zankou. A demon we were trying to vanquish although the moment we had finished saying the spell to vanquish him, we somehow ended up here. Now, your turn. Who are you and what is this place?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then back to the sisters. They didn't know what to think. They certainly never thought demons existed but then again, not many people would think they existed either. So for a moment, there was complete utterly silence. Once Emma and Regina knew they had to say something and start somewhere about who they are, Emma finally started to speak.

"Okay, well this is gonna probably be hard to understand for you!"

"Oh really? Try us!" said Phoebe

Emma just looked surprise with that remark. She wasn't sure what these woman encountered before but she defiantly knew that they probably never heard of them before.

"Okay, so my name is Emma and I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Piper immediately cut Emma off.

"Oh you've got to be kidding?"

Emma then went on.

"No, I am not kidding. I will admit, I didn't believe it at first either. My son Henry brought me here from Boston because he had somehow found me on the web. I am Henry's birth mother. Regina over here is Henry's adopted mother. The moment I brought Henry back home here after he found me, I knew I had to stay for him. He kept telling me stories about how I am the savior and how I was destined to break the Evil Queen's curse. He was just a kid at the time. So I went with it. Little did I know, he was right. I broke the curse that this town was in by an act of true love's kiss with Henry. He had ate a poisonous apple to prove to me the curse was real and he immediately fell to the floor. He was in the hospital and right before the poison almost killed him, I gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him I loved him. All the sudden, he woke up and the curse broke."

The three sisters just looked to each other in awe. They knew that they were defiantly not close to home. They still didn't know exactly where this place was but that it was far away from home and they knew they couldn't get back.

"That is defiantly a story. But to be honest, I believe you! Who was the evil queen that cursed you? Was she an evil witch that you had to vanquish?" asked Phoebe

Emma didn't know exactly what to say at this point. She didn't entirely know how to explain this part. But as the time went on and they all continued talking, Emma was able to tell the three sisters everything about the town, how it was made, who the evil queen was and why she was still around. They talked for hours. The sisters told them everything they knew about Zankou and what there Book of Shadows had told them. Eventually they all came to a conclusion that the sisters where not in there own realm and neither was Zankou. They needed help getting back to there realm and back home but Emma knew that the spell had back fired on them and brought them here for a reason. Maybe that reason was for her and Regina to help vanquish Zankou.

It was getting late by now and Emma and Regina were getting pretty tired as well as the sisters. Regina told the sister that she'd let them stay at Granny's Bed and Breakfast free of charge for the time being and that they can all continue this conversation tomorrow on what they wanted or needed to do. Regina poofed all of them to Granny's and told Ruby and Granny who owned the place about how she was letting the sisters stay there free of charge. She had told them a little about the sisters so they wouldn't be so jumpy about these new people they've never seen before stay in there hotel. Once that was done and the sisters got there room and got situated in it, they were all wondering to themselves before they all fell asleep. Piper was missing her husband Leo and her two sons. Leo was probably worried sick by now. Phoebe was thinking about her job and hoping Elise doesn't fire her from not showing up since she was trapped here and Paige was thinking about the magic here. They could all still feel the magic and she could feel it so strongly. She hoped that Zankou wouldn't try to get to it and use it any time soon like he said he was gonna do.

As the sisters finally fell asleep, they had little to know what was going to happen the next day.

***notes***

**Okay so I know this chapter isn't long and I also know I haven't updated this story in over 6 months. My sister had died of a drug overdose in October. I started writing this story right before she died. After she died, I lost all motivation to do anything. Including writing. I have just slowly started writing again and I promise I will update this story as well as a few other stories as much and as frequently as I can. With this lock down, I have the time to write now so I promise to update the story every week. I certainly hope you like the story so far and I will make the chapters longer as I get more into the storyline.**


End file.
